Fate the Game
by Hercules8
Summary: A series of one-shots that show many known characters as Servants in the Holy Grail Wars. Please let me know what character you would like to see in the story, I like feedback. Get ready for a fun action pack story! Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1:Berserker

**Hello everyone, Hercules8 here! This is my second story on the site, and very I'm proud to have finish this. Now this story is going be a series of one-shots with various characters that could have been summon in the Holy Grail Wars.**

 **I got this idea from reading various stories with a similar idea, like "Infinite Paths" by Lord Mist or "Fate: Kaleidoscopic" by Gree. By the way check those stories, they're really good!**

 **Now I just like to say that I don't own any of this! Fate Stay Night as well as other Fate Series are all own by Type Moon! Also any other characters show here are all owned by their respectable owners!**

* * *

 **Fate/the Game**

Chapter 1: Berserker

In the frozen wildness of Northern Germany. Illyasviel von Einzbern was running for her life.

Illya had nothing on, beside a night gown and was being chase by ravenous hungry wolves. The reason why Illya was in wilds of Northern Germany was because of her "grandfather", Jubstacheit von Einzbern, had thrown her in there as a final test to summon a Servant for the Fifth Holy Grail War, and to prove she was worthy to be a Master.

The cold air wind blows against her already frozen skin, chilling her farther, as she ran deeper into the woods away from the wolves. Illya quickly hid behind a tree, waiting for a bit, before she looked over the corners of the tree. Seeing nothing but the falling snowflakes, Illya let out a sign of relief. She had lost them.

Illya then ran deeper into the forest. Running for a bit, before coming to a clearing, she thought this was a good place to summon her Servant.

Now Illya had gotten bitten earlier by one of the wolves, when they were chasing her. So by using the blood from the bite mark, she began to draw the summoning circle in order to summon her Servant.

With the patterns drawn, Illya got into position to begin the incantation to summon a Servant in the Berserker class. But as she was about to begin the chant, the cries of howling could be heard close by. The wolves had found her.

Illya began to speak incantations quickly but clearly, so as to not make a mistake. If she misspoke one word then the summoning will not work, and she would be left defenseless against the wolves. Getting close to the end of the chant, even as the wolves entered the clearing and began to draw closer to her, she then added the line in the chant, which would allow her to summon a Servant of the Berserker Class.

' _Please'_ , thought Illya, ' _Let me summon a powerful Servant. One that will help me get my revenge against my brother for stealing my father away from me and to win the Holy Grail for the honor of the Einzbern Family_.'

But then quiet in her own mind, she also added, ' _and one that will never leave me. Who will look after me, protect me from harm, and be there for me like my father should have been.'_

The wolves were drawing closer to Illya and were about pounce her. Even as she was saying the final sentence of the chant. As she also voiced her secret wish, inside her mind.

' _I don't want to be alone anymore_.'

She then finished the chant just as the wolves pounce upon her.

A huge explosion of energy came forth from the summoning circle stopping the wolves in their tracks as Illya watches in amazement and silent awe. Then a beam of pure energy shot to the sky staying strong for a few moments before it begins to die down and stop completely leaving nothing but a smoke covering the circle.

Illya tries to see past the smoke. Did it work? She wonders, had she summon a Servant? Just as the smoke was clearing, Illya could see a huge silhouette outline in the smoke.

That also was when one of wolves, jump into the air and was about to bite into Illya's flesh.

Or would have, had not a huge figure shot out of the smoke, and punching the wolf midair with a huge fist driving the wolf deep into the ground, creating a small crater. The wolf was no more.

The figure then stood up, standing protectively in front of Illya, blocking her from the wolves. The rest of the pack saw how their pack member was killed by the huge figure and they began growling at it for denying them their meal.

Surprisingly, the figure growls right back at them, showing them that it was not afraid of the pack. The wolves began to growl and bark even more and then they charged at the figure, for vengeance for their fallen pack brother and to devour this new being. The figure let out a bellowing roar as it too charges at the wolves.

Illya watches in awe, as the figure, which was most likely her Servant, tore the wolf pack apart.

Two of the wolves jump in the air, trying to bite at neck of the Servant. But the Servant easily catches them in its huge hands and bashes them together, crashing their skulls. As the Servant threw them aside, another wolf went to bite at the leg of the Servant. But it too was killed, as the Servant simply lifted up its foot and stomped on the head of the wolf, crashing it. Another two wolves try to attack the Servants at its side. But they were simply swatted aside by one huge hand, sending the two wolves into a tree and crashing against it, and breaking the tree and sending it to the ground. Now there was only one wolf left.

The Lone wolf takes one look around at the carnage, which the Servant had wrought. It turns tail and ran. The clearing was now silent, nothing moved besides the deep breathing of Illya's Servant and Illya's own small ones. Then the Servant looks around the clearing, looking for more enemies. Seeing nothing but the dead bodies of the wolves it had killed. The Servant spread out its fisted hands and lets out a huge bellowing roar.

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR** "

As the roar vibrates throughout the forest. Illya looks at the Servant, she had summoned and then at the bodies of wolves it had kill and then back at her Servant. Illya could only say one thing, as her Servant turns to face her.

"You're Perfect"!

* * *

In the dead of night, in the quiet and deserted streets of Fuyuki City. Shirou Emiya, alongside with his Servant Saber and somewhat ally Rin Tohsaka, were being stared down by a little girl.

The girl looked about 11 to 12 years old, with pale light skin with pure white hair and red eyes. She was dressed in winter clothing with a purple hat as well as a purple coat. She also looks vaguely familiar to Shirou.

"Hello again, Onii-chan" the girl said with smile. She then saw both Rin and Saber, "Oh allow me to introduce myself."

She did a cutely bow, "My name Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern and Master of Berserker."

"Einzbern"?! Rin gasped, shock.

Surprised, Shirou turns to Rin.

"Do you know her Tohsaka-san?" Shirou asked.

Rin quickly explains that the Einzbern were one of the three magus families that created the Holy Grail. She also said that they lost at all the pasted Grail Wars.

Shirou turn back to Illya, who was still smiling at him. "So then you're Master?" Illya nods, still smiling. "Why are you here then"? He asked confused.

Illya's smile turns wicked. "Why to kill you Onii-chan" she said innocently. She turns to the side and calls out.

"Berserker"

Appearing out of glowing green dust, was the huge form of Berserker. Berserker was immensely tall, standing at 259 cm (8'5 ft.) and look like he was made of pure muscle. But the most unusual about Berserker was his green skin. He also had green eyes and black green hair. But it was his aura that truly frighten them. His aura almost screamed an uncontrollable rage and power, which said no one could stop him.

Both Shirou and Rin were stunned by the sheer power of Berserker, as Saber tensed and got ready for combat. Illya smiled and then said, "Berserker. Kill them all!"

" **RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR** "!

Berserker bellowed out a huge roar, as he leap into the air. Rising his fists he was about to bring them down on Shirou and Rin. But Saber quickly grabs them and leapt away. As Berserker landed and brought his fists down, his fists crating the ground where Shirou and Rin were just standing.

Landing a few meters away from the newly form crater, Saber sat down Shirou and Rin. Then bringing her invisible sword to bear, she charges at Berserker. Using her unique ability, "Pana Burst", her speed increase drastically, allowing to close the distance between her and Berserker.

Saber lift her invisible sword and was about to bring it down on Berserker. Berserker quickly lift his forearm to defend against the strike. The invisible blade came down Berserker's right forearm, creating a shockwave from the impact. Berserker quickly retaliated, punching Saber with his left arm, sending Saber flying.

Saber quickly righted herself and skidded to a stop and got back into a combat stance. But to Saber's surprise and amazement, the area where she had strike at Berserker, show no damage at all.

Berserker charges at Saber, bringing down his fists to crash her. Saber dodges the attack, and tries to counter-attack but she had to quickly move to side to avoid another punch from Berserker, which produce a small fist shape crater and a shockwave. This continue as Saber had to dodges the many strikes from Berserker, which change the landscape from the powerful blows.

After dodging two more punches, Saber wanted to change the flow of the battle. Waiting for Berserker to strike again, and just as he brining down his fist to punch her. Saber leapt into the air dodging his punch, she twirled and land behind Berserker. Using Pana Burst, Saber increase the power of her slash, which allow her to land a deep cut on Berserker's back.

Berserker roared out, more in rage then in pain. He try to retaliate by back-handing her. But Saber quickly ducks and cuts him on his left leg. Moving with great speed, Saber cuts him on his other leg and then kicks behind his knees, sending him to the ground. Jumping back for a breather, she then return to renew her assault.

She continue to do this, cutting Berserker on multiple parts of his body while dodging his punches, using them as a means to block his view and cut him on his arms. Saber was silently impress with this Berserker. Not only was he able to still fight with his injures, he didn't seem to be even tiring, and was still was as strong as he was at the start of the fight.

But Saber's luck didn't last, just as she was about dodge Berserker right punch, he fakes the blow and punches with his left, hitting Saber into the chest, denting her armor, and sending her flying. She flew 50 feet away, crashing through two house, where she was out of sight.

"SABER!" Shirou yells out in horror.

"No way" whisper Rin. Her face show her shock and denial of the situation. "H…He…He so strong."

Berserker leaps after Saber. Then after a few seconds, Saber came flying back into the deserted street, hitting against a wall and cratering it; coughing up some blood. Berserker landed right in front of Saber, he grabs her right leg then pulls her out of the wall, only to send her face first into the ground. He turn Saber over in the crater he used her to make, and began to punch her, sending her deeper into the street and injuring her more.

"He's beating Saber, the strongest class, basically destroying her, like it's nothing." Rin said in almost a daze.

Rin heard giggling and turning her head, and a ways away stood Illya sitting on a bench.

"Silly Rin". Illya continue to giggle, as though the whole of idea was a joke. "You thought Saber was strongest, what a silly idea."

Illya then smile a dark smile at Rin. "No, the strongest is my Berserker, that's because there is no end to his strength. He will never get tired, never grow weak, and you want to know the best part." Illya pause for dramatic effect. "As the battle continues, his strength grows to the point where there is nothing he cannot destroy.

Illya smirk at the horrified expression on Rin and said. "Face it Rin, my Berserker is the strongest one there is."

As though agreeing with Illya. Berserker let out a huge bellowing roar, as the limp form of Saber lade in the crater at his feet. Berserker roared out.

" **AAARRRRAAA, STRONGEST ONE THERE ISSSS** "!

* * *

In the warehouse distinct of the city. Lancer was having the time of his life.

So far the war has been super boring for Lancer, mostly thanks to his current Master, the fake-priest Kirei, and who in Lancer's option is a jerk! First off, he kill off Lancer first original Master, who Lancer found was really nice and shouldn't have been backstab like that; literally. But the worst part about the whole arrangement, Kirei (the jerk) wanted Lancer to scout for the other Masters and Servant and was order not to fight them, and not at his full strength. Let it be known that Lancer hates scouting, but let be even more known that Lancer hates holding back!

But it was all good now. After seeing, meeting, and even fighting many of the Servants of the war; Kirei now had all the information he need, so he allow Lancer to fight with his all. Which now leaded to Lancer fighting against the powerful Servant, Berserker.

Looking up, Lancer had to quickly dodge the punch send his way by Berserker by rolling. Getting 20 feet away from Berserker. Lancer look right at Berserker and smirk, ' _Oooh yeah, things are looking up_ '.

Lancer and Berserker were both fighting in a warehouse. The place has been abandon for years, and inside the warehouse were shipping crates, broken down machinery, and even broken down cars. With all that plus with it being night, made it a perfect place for a battle between two mythical beings.

Lancer charged at Berserker, closing the distance between them quickly. Stabbing forward with his red spear, **Gae Bolg** , Lancer try to pierce Berserker. But Berserker swatted it aside. Undeterred, Lancer twirled around, and bring his spear to bear, he swipe Berserker on his right thigh. The Lancer then jump up and using Berserker as a springboard, Lancer jump off Berserker creating some distance between them.

Gaining himself a few seconds, Lancer try to figure out a way to take down Berserker. But Lancer had to roll out of the way of a huge crate thrown by Berserker. A grin beginning to form on his face, Lancer sprints toward Berserker; along the way dodging and leaping over more crates, broken pieces of machinery, and even chunks of the floor that Berserker threw his way.

Frustrated and becoming even more enraged, Berserker move to a broken down car, and lift above his and letting out a roar, he threw it at Lancer. But instead of dodging it, Lancer simple smirk and leapt into air and drop-kicked the broken car right back at Berserker. Berserker caught it and stop it cold, only taking one step back to stop its momentum.

Growling, Berserker was about to throw it again, before he stop and look at the broken car. He then tore the car in two and then bash the two pieces together against his fists, creating make-shift gauntlets. Roaring, Berserker charges to confront Lancer.

Lancer's smirk widen, and he too charge to meet his foe, and he thrust his spear forward to clash against Berserker's armored fist. As their individual weapons met, it created a shockwave, sending debris flying. The two warriors were now fighting with risk abandonment, cutting and bruising each other like there was no tomorrow.

Lancer using all his skill with the spear and his class given ability, to cut, dodge, and outmaneuver Berserker. Berserker using all his unnatural strength to destroy everything in his path and his endurance to take everything Lancer threw at him and come back for more. This was not a fight between heroic spirits, but a battle between two beasts, who fought to prove who is the strongest.

A lucky punch from Berserker, send Lancer flying into a wall. Cratering it on impact, Lancer quickly tore himself out of the wall. Wiping away some blood on corner of his mouth, Lancer turn his glaze to Berserker.

To his silent amazement, Lancer watched as every wound, he inflected on Berserker was healing. In seconds, all the wounds on Berserker were healed, leaving his skin just as untouched as he was in the beginning of the battle.

Lancer's face broke out into a huge grin and said, "Hehe, so not only are you tough as hell, you can heal from any injuries you get from a fight." Laughing now, Lancer couldn't help to contain his joy as he continued. "Oh yeah, this fight getting better and better than it already was! Come on, big guy show me what else you got".

Berserker threw off the now ruined make-shift gauntlets and got ready for another round with Lancer. But to Lancer amazement, Berserker spoke. " **BESERKER….WILL….SMASH…PUNY…BLUE-MAN!** "

Lancer roared with laughter, then he charged while shouting out, "Alright then, BRING IT!"

Just two as the two beasts were about to collide again. Lancer amused.

' _Yep, things are_ _ **definitely**_ _going my way._ '

The two clashed into each other.

The warehouse began to cave-in on itself, as the sounds of explosions and min-earthquakes overtook the area.

* * *

In the courtyard of the Einzbern's castle. A battle was being waged.

On one side of the courtyard, stood a blonde man with snakelike red eyes, wearing stylish black clothing, and with golden glowing portals behind him. This man was none other than Gilgamesh, the oldest mythical hero, and Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail.

A cruel and arrogant being, Gilgamesh saw all others as subjects, with which he can do as he wishes. He shows his power as he fires his many Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon; in the forms of swords, spears, axes, and maces.

On the other side of the courtyard, enduring the destructed assault from Gilgamesh, stood Berserker as he punches and swats away the many weapons send by the Gate of Babylon. Behind Berserker as he stood protectively in front of them, was Illya and her two maids, Sella and Leysritt, as Berserker took the full blunt of Gilgamesh's attack.

Sella, who was wearing white maid outfit, had wrapped Illya in hug as she try to protect her from some of the explosions. Also standing in front of them and directly behind Berserker, was Leysritt who wore a similar white maid outfit to Sella, but had some black added in, and who used her halberd to block and deflect some of the weapons that got behind Berserker.

Berserker roared out defiling, as he continue to swat or punch the many powerful weapons aside, as he took a step forward. He took another, as he continue deflecting the Noble Phantasms. He took another step, then another, and another till he was running at full speed at Gilgamesh. As he ran, Berserker put up his arms in front his face to protect himself from the explosive barrage.

Crashing the pavement under his feet, Berserker cleared the distance between himself and Gilgamesh. Closing in, Berserker pull back his left arm to punch Gilgamesh, while using his right to block the incoming weapons. As Berserker send his punch forward, Gilgamesh seeing it, merely smirk, and opening up a new glowing portal open, as majestic sword appear out it. Gilgamesh wave his hand forward, commanding to the blade to fire. The blade shot forward and hit Berserker, causing a massive explosion.

"BERSERKER"! Illya screamed.

Berserker was send flying from the blast, and landed nearby Illya and the maids. Groggily and wounded, Berserker try to stand but fell to his hands and knees. He had a huge black scorch mark where the blade had hit him, and many other small cuts and bruises. But thankfully his wounds beginning to heal.

"I see", Illya look over to where Gilgamesh stood as he was smirking at the direction of Berserker, "Only the strongest of my treasures can harm you."

A wave of his hand and new portals opens, with more powerful looking weapons appeared. Gilgamesh arrogantly said, "You should feel honored mad dog, for me to waste even a single one of my treasures on you, it shows how much of an amusement you are to me."

With dark glee and evil grin on his face, Gilgamesh shouted out. "Now, entertain me!" Gilgamesh fire the off all the weapons towards Berserker.

Berserker now fully healed, got back up and roared at Gilgamesh. He then charges at him, running full speed to crush Gilgamesh. But then the first weapon hit him and the many others after it. Multiple massive explosions so follow afterwards.

Illya, Sella, and Leysritt watched in horror, as Gilgamesh fired off some of his most powerful Noble Phantasms at Berserker. Berserker now roaring with rage and pain as constant barrage of mythical weapons rain down upon him. He try to defend himself, but he was simply being overwhelm from the power of the attacks and their sheer numbers.

" _No_ ". Illya whispered, as a tear went down her face.

Watching as Berserker was being destroyed, was tearing up Illya's insides. To her Berserker was more than a Servant, he was her friend. When he wasn't fighting, he was calm and quiet, and he was always there Illya. He watch over her as she slept, he play with her with what simple intelligence he had left, and he always was there protected her. To Illya, Berserker was everything she had wish for and more, and to see him hurt in such a way was the worst thing she could ever had imagine.

For Sella and Leysritt, it was almost as hard for them as it was with Illya. They saw since Berserker's summoning, that their mistress was smiling more and enjoying life more, and not solely thinking about vengeance. It also help that Berserker's protective nature for Illya, extended to them as well, because he quickly came to their defensive when Gilgamesh invaded the castle, protecting them from his attack. To see the powerful Berserker being beaten so soundly, it brought tears to their eyes.

Gilgamesh continue endless barrage for a while, before cutting it off. As the smoke clear, there on the ground, on his hands and knees, was Berserker. He was even more injured than before. Covered in scorch marks and bleeding wounds on his arms and his chest. Berserker was not healing.

"Is that it?" Gilgamesh ask in a bored tone. He walk a little to get a better view of Berserker. "Is that all you could do? Maybe I shouldn't have waste so many of my valuable treasures on you after all, mongrel."

Shaking his head little and signing, Gilgamesh continue. "Well I think this farce has gone on long enough" Gilgamesh reopens the Gate of Babylon. "Don't worry beast, I'll end your miserable life, what good king would I be, if I allowed such filth to continue live in my beautiful kingdom." He then restarts the endless bombardment on Berserker, causing multiple explosions to fill the area.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" Illya screamed, as she try to run and help Berserker. Sella quickly catches her though, and said. "Milady don't, there nothing you can do"!

But Illya continue to struggle, calling out to Berserker, telling to him run away or change into spirit form.

As Berserker lay on ground, being constantly being bombardment, he hears Illya's voice. Weakly lifting his head, even as it was hit by one of the mythical weapons, Berserker try to see through the smoke. As some of the smoke cleared for moment, Berserker was able see Illya struggling in Sella's arms reaching out for him and screaming. The scene reawaken something in Berserker.

He remembered in another time in another place. Where another was crying out to him, when he being attacked. As they plea to Berserker's attacker to stop, to leave him alone, but they refused and the only the person could do was cry out to him. That memory as well as seeing Illya act it out almost exactly. It filled Berserker with rage.

With his eyes glowing green, new strength filling his veins, Berserker got back on his feet. He roared over the explosions, as he began to punch and swat aside the weapons send at him. He stood, as he took a step, even as more weapons rain down on him. But he continue to punch and swat them aside, he continued to walk through the endless barrage. Till he finally clear the smoked area.

When both parties saw Berserker come out of the smoke. With his wounds healing almost instantly, and his eyes glowing monstrous green. They were shock. In fact, Gilgamesh was so shock, that not only was Berserker still alive, but standing and fighting, he had accidently stop firing the Gate of Babylon for a moment.

That's all Berserker it need.

As Gilgamesh stood across from Berserker, Berserker shouted out. " **HULK** " He raise his fists above his head. **"SMASH** ", he brought them down, cratering the ground and creating spider cracks going in the direction where Gilgamesh stood.

Off balance, Gilgamesh fell to the ground when the crack reach him, cutting off his focus for the Gate of Babylon. That all Berserker need to leap into the air and land directly on top of Gilgamesh, punching him in the face, driving him deep into the ground.

Berserker didn't stop. He rained down, blow after blow upon Gilgamesh, creating cracks around the areas where he punched. He then pick Gilgamesh up and punches him so hard that he goes flying right through a wall into the castle. Berserk leaps after him.

Now in dancing hall of the castle, a bloody and wounded Gilgamesh rise shakily to his feet, just as Berserker landed. Glaring at Gilgamesh, Berserker bang his fists against the floor like an ape, and was about to charge Gilgamesh. But Gilgamesh shouted out.

"ENOUGH"! Stopping Berserker in his tracks.

Glaring hatefully at Berserker, Gilgamesh continued, "I am a King, you dull-witted creature, and I will not be bully by-".

Whatever he about to say was stop cold. As Berserker quickly grab him by his leg, and began banging him against the floor. Doing it once, twice, four times before looking at Gilgamesh and doing two times more, before throwing him into the ground, in a human size crater.

Gilgamesh stares dumbly up into the ceiling, as Berserker walks away. Berserker looks over his shoulder as walks away and said, " **Puny King** ", before leaps away to check on Illya and her maids.

The soft sounds of pained whimpers could be heard, before Gilgamesh dissolve into gold dust.

* * *

 **Berserker** :

 **True Name** : Hulk/Bruce Banner

 **Crossover** : Marvel

 **Master** : Illyasviel von Einzbern

 **Alternate Classes** : Saber

 **Alignment** : Chaotic Neutral

 **Parameters** :

 **Strength** : A+-EX

 **Agility** : B (A+)

 **Endurance** : A+-EX

 **Mana** : A (A++)

 **Luck** : C (B)

(The latter stats are with Noble Phantasm activated)

 **Class Skills** :

 **Mad Enhancement-B** : Rank up for all parameters, but takes away most of sanity.

 **Personal Skills** :

 **Monstrous Strength-EX** : For a limited time, Berserker can increase his strength levels to EX levels usually when angered and as well as being attack. Normally this skill would be an A to an A+, but while under Mad Enhancement, the skill allows Berserker's strength to always be increasing.

 **Battle Continuation-A+** : Berserker can survive fatal injuries and can continue fighting without a problem.

 **Innocent Monster-A** : Berserker is constantly in his Monster form and cannot turn back into his human one.

 **Noble Phantasms** :

 **Healing Factor**

 **Rank** : EX

 **Type** : Anti-Unit (Self)

Heal Factor is Noble Phantasm that allows Berserker to heal from almost any injury be it from cuts, lost limbs, or even organ failure. Also the speed of healing increases along with his parameters when using "Monstrous Strength".

* * *

 **And finish! So the first one-shot was for the story was Berserker class, and the character use was none other than the Incredible Hulk. I was really surprise that nobody did the Hulk as Berserker before, so I decided to do it myself.**

 **Now if everyone has a problem with the Servant static sheet I made for the Hulk. I know it is bad, but I did the best I could. I've never done before, if anyone knows how to make a better static sheet, please let me know.**

 **Also can everyone tell what scenes in story, I base off of scenes from movies? If you can, good for you, because you know your Marvel Movies.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. So please review and like. No Flames please!**

 **Hercules8 Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Archer

**Hello everyone, first I like to say thank you for all your reviews, likes, and follows! It means a lot to see how interested people are about my stories. Also while I said this in the summary, let me know if there is a character you want in the story, either put it in the reviews or PM me. I love to see what ideas you guys have!**

 **Again, I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Archer

In the basement of Tohsaka Manor, smoke was coming out of the basement.

Coughing out some of the smoke, Rin Tohsaka waved a hand to clear out some of the smoke away from her face.

Rin was attractive 16 year old young woman, with storm grey eyes and long wavy black hair, which was tied into twin-tails. She was wearing red turtleneck with a black skirt and long black socks.

With some of the smoke clearing, Rin went to see if she was successful in summoning a Servant. For you see, Rin is part of the Tohsaka family, one of the three families that originally created the Holy Grail Wars. So just like her father before her, Rin aim to compete in the fifth Grail War and win it. But in order to compete in Grail War, one needs a Servant.

So when Rin try to summon one, instead of it bursting out a into a flashing light. Her summoning circle exploded!

Rin didn't know what she did wrong. She had followed her father's notes exactly to the letter. She had gather all the ingredients and made all the preparations, nothing should have gone wrong. As Rin pander what happened, a figure step out of the smoking summoning circle.

And what Rin saw made her gasp out in shock.

There standing right in front of her, was the most beautiful man, Rin had ever saw. He had long blonde hair that reach his upper back with sky color blue eyes. Hiding under his hair, Rin could see, he appeared to have pointed ears as well. He wore a combination of a green tunic with leather armor complete with armored shoulders pads, wrist guards, and leather boots. On his back, he had two twin long knives alongside….. A bow and quiver fill with arrows.

The servant step up to the shock Rin and bowed. "Hello milady, I am the Servant Archer for the duration of this Holy Grail War. I ask of you." Sky blue eyes met stormy gray. "Are you my master"?

Rin's responds was, not what the Servant was expecting.

"Argh, I wanted Saber!" Rin cried out in anger, as she pulled on her pony-tails in comical frustration.

The Servant Archer could only look on at the strange sight, with a confused look. What had he gotten himself into this time?

* * *

After calming herself down, from the disappointment of not getting Saber. Rin began questioning her Servant on his skill sets as well as his Noble Phantasms. Surprisingly her Servant, while not powerful, was extremely skilled. He had more than proven that, when Rin had him show her what he could do. Suffice to say, she was feeling really confident on wining this war.

Which leads to the now. Where Rin and Archer were facing an enemy Servant. At Rin's High School.

It was nighttime at Homurahara Academy. All the students and stuff have long since left, leaving the place utterly deserted. Making this the perfect place for a battle between Heroic Spirits.

In the courtyard, where Rin, now wearing a red coat over herself, stood behind Archer as he stared down the enemy Servant. The Servant was clothed in a skin-tight blue bodysuit, covering his whole body beside his hands. He had spiky blue hair with a ponytail in the back. He also appear to had red eyes, a strange sight to see, even for a Servant. To complete his look, he carried a red spear with runes carved into it.

Both Archer and Rin knew without a doubt, this was the Servant Lancer. The Servant of the Spear.

Lancer smirk smugly at Archer, as he lazing look him over. "So" he said.

Using his spear to point at Archer, he continued. "Judging by the bow and arrows, I say you must be Archer. Right?"

With lightning fast speed, Archer pullout his bow and notch an arrow in it and let it fly. The arrow flew at surprisingly and incredible speed, as it broke through the sound barrier in its flight towards Lancer. A normal person wouldn't able see, let alone act against such an arrow.

But with the same lightning fast speed, Lancer use his spear to block the arrow, knocking it out of the air.

"Oi, oi, oi." Lancer said, as he put his spear on his shoulders. "That's no way to respond to someone asking you a question". His smirk widen a little, and said in a mocking tone. "You could poke my eye with one of those things."

Archer responded by firing off even more arrows.

His face becoming serious, Lancer brought his spear to bear, and began blocking and knocking arrows out of the air. With incredible speed and skill, Archer fired off arrow, after arrow, after arrow with his movements were all but a blur. It almost like Archer was firing off a machine gun instead of bow and arrow. The speed matching that of bullets.

But Lancer was just as fast. He block every single one of arrows that came his way. His spear was all but a red blur, as he twirled it around himself, knocking those bullet speed arrows away from him. Only a few lucky shots manage to cut him. A cut on face from one arrow that got pass his guard, another cut on each arm from two ricochet arrows, and one on his thigh when Archer shot one of his arrows at the ground and it somehow rebound off the ground and cut Lancer on his thigh.

Lancer was silently impress, few ever manage to get pass his guard with a bow and arrows.

The two ancient warriors began running in a circle, as they both continue their respectable offence and defense. Archer continue to fire off his sound breaking arrows, never losing either his strife or speed in notching an arrow as he run across Lancer. Lancer continue blocking every arrow sent his way, even adding in a weaving dodge or by rolling as he runs. Suddenly, both Servants skidded to a halt.

The two Servant stared each other off. Both waiting to see what the other will do.

Lancer was the one break the silence. "Got to say". He said with a friendly tone and smile. As he wipes away the blood from his cheek with his numb. "You earned your spot as Archer. It not everyday someone can get past my guard with a bow and arrow. Where I'm from, I'm famous for knocking them out of the air."

Surprisingly Archer responds. "You have also earn your place, Lancer." His tone was hard but there was a hit of warm to it. "Never in my long life, have I seen everyone be able to block my arrows." A twitch of his lips, almost becoming a smile. "Where I am from, I'm known never to miss"

Lancer couldn't help but laugh at that. He couldn't help but respect Archer. It not every day, he gets to fight a strong and skilled opponent. But also help that he wasn't an ass, makes this all the better for Lancer.

Archer couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. The blue spearman, reminds Archer too much of his dear dwarven friend from his life. Both Lancer and the axe wielding dwarf both have a love for fighting, were both skilled with their respectable weapons, and if Archer had to guess he say they both shared a love for drinks as well. The comparisons between the spearman and his friend, made Archer like and respect Lancer.

"Hey, what you smiling about?" Lancer's voice, broke Archer out of his musing. As Lancer sent him a questioning look.

Still smiling, Archer wave his hand to the side. "It nothing, I am simply remembering an old friend."

Lancer nodded with an understanding smile. "I understand"

Letting a breath, Lancer got into a ready position with his spear pointed forward. Lancer then said, "Well I ready to go again. You?" He got a nod from Archer. "But we're pretty much going to stay in a stalemate if you keep using your bow. Don't you think?"

Archer nodded to his words. "You are right." Archer said, as he unequipped his bow. "Long-range has failed me." With fast lightning speed, Archer unsheathe his two long knives. Twirling them around in his hands, bringing them in a ready position. "Let us see close-range will fail me as well. Come Lancer, let us begin!"

With a burst of supernatural speed, Archer rocketed toward Lancer, crating the ground where he once stood.

Laughing with glee, Lancer grin and said. "Alright, bring it!" With another burst of superhuman speed, Lancer launched himself toward Archer.

The two Heroic Spirits met in the middle, their clash letting out a huge boom! The ground cratered under them, as Lancer and Archer lock their individual weapons. Both pushing against each other, trying to get an edge on their opponent, by overpowering each other.

Using his superior physical strength, Lancer push Archer back. Making Archer stumble.

Not wasting anytime, Lancer thrust his spear forward, trying to pierce Archer's chest. But Archer quickly recover, and use his twin knives to block the thrust. He then redirect Lancer's thrust, with one of knives. Using the other knife, Archer swipe at Lancer, hoping for a finishing strike. But Lancer rolled with misdirected thrust, saving himself and gaining some space between him and Archer.

The two warriors stared at each other. Then they charge again!

The air crack, the ground cratered, and concrete was sent flying as Archer and Lancer battle. Sparks fly, as their weapons met in a deadly dance, as they twirled around each other. As the two warriors fought, spear and knives met again and again. They swipe, thrust, kick, dodge, and weave past each other attacks. It was a show of true superhuman skill and ability, as they battle. It was not clear, who could overcome who.

But it becoming alarmingly clear, that it was Archer, who was the one being overwhelm. He was slowing gaining more and more injuries as the fight goes on. A deep cut on his shoulder, when he failed to fully block Lancer's thrust. A bruise forming on his head from getting hit by the palm of Lancer's spear. Bruised ribs from a kick from Lancer that sent Archer skidding a few feet, and not being recover time for Lancer's continue assault. Which had earn Archer two more cuts on his chest and left leg. Archer knew if he didn't do something to change the flow of the battle, he was going to lose!

Lancer manage to hit Archer at his head with the side of his spear. But Archer also sent a swift kick to Lancer at the same time as Lancer's hit. Both their attacks send each other flying. The two warrior flew through the air, but both manage to flip and right themselves. Skidding to a halt, both Archer and Lancer were about jump right into the fight.

If wasn't for sound of snapping of a twig.

 _SPAP!_

Surprised, both warriors turn to the origin of the sound. There standing a few meters away from them was red haired teenager wearing the full body brown Homurahara Academy uniform. Having been spotted, the redhead broke out of his stupefy expression, and broke into a run.

"Tch", Lancer let out in anger. Turning back to Archer, he pointed his spear to him and said. "You stay right there, I'll be back to finish this fight after I take care of the kid".

He turned around and started running after the redhead, disappearing in a blur. But before he left, he had said. "No witnesses. Right."

"Archer, go after him and stop Lancer!" Rin shouted out somewhere behind Archer.

Archer nodded, and with superhuman speed, raced after Lancer. As Archer ran after Lancer, he could only hope that he could reach the teen before Lancer did.

* * *

At street corner nearby the Fuyuki City Church, Archer and Saber were battling the unstoppable Berserker.

After Rin and Archer manage to save redhead, who would turn out to be Shirou Emiya, Rin's classmate. They had left to find Lancer. But they both would later find out, after checking Shirou to see if he was still alright, that Shirou manage to summon Saber, the Servant of the Sword.

Which led to the now, where after joining the War, Shirou and Rin were ambush by Berserker and his Master Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Berserker was grey skinned giant, with massive muscles ripping as they move, and was wearing some kind of kilt. But scary part, was the weapon he was wielding. It look like the mix between an axe and a sword, it was also huge, easily being the size of a normal size man.

When Berserker was ordered to attack. Both Saber and Archer attacked the grey-skin giant together. But it became clear quickly that their attacks were useless against the mad Servant.

Archer had attacked first, by firing off arrows against the giant. But Archer's arrows broke against Berserker's stone-like skin. He switch tactics, unsheathing his knives, he attack with precise strikes. But all they did was annoy the mad Servant, and the monster quickly put Archer on the defensive, by swinging his axesword.

Saber attacked next, using her invisible sword attack Berserker. But Saber's strikes were either blocked or dodged by Berserker. Berserker quickly return the favor by swinging his axesword against Saber's invisible blade. Every strike Saber blocked, either hurt her arms by the sheer force of the blow or sent her flying.

The two were quickly becoming overwhelm by Berserker's insane strength and surprising skill.

With bellowing roar, Berserker sent his huge axesword slicing through the air toward Archer and Saber. With sounding boom, they manage to block it, Archer with his twin knives and Saber's invisible sword. But the sheer force behind the blow, was too much for them and sent both of them flying.

They both manage to flip in the air and right themselves, landing on the ground and skidding to a halt.

"Curses!" Saber called out in frustration. She was cut and bruise from the battle and she breathing heavily from the newest blow. "Nothing seems to work! I never faced a foe like this. He must have some kind of weakness!"

Archer could only nod. He too was breathing heavily, his body aching from the blows and strikes from Berserker. He has never seen anything like this. This level of strength, not even the trolls from back home could ever hope produce. Combine with that impregnable skin, it made it close to impossible to kill or injure Berserker.

' _It must be some kind of Noble Phantasm._ ' Archer thought, trying to figure out a way to beat Berserker. ' _There must be a limit to it, nothing is truly invincible. Which means the only way to beat it would be-.'_

" _Saber_ ", Archer whisper to his ally.

Saber turn to look at Archer, giving him her attention. Archer continue whispering, " _Could you distract Berserker, while I power my Noble Phantasm? It should have enough power to pierce that invulnerable hided of his._ "

Saber nodded and whispered back. " _How long do you need?_ "

" _A few seconds_." Was the reply.

Saber nodded again and with a loud battle cry and a use of Pana Burst, Saber rocketed toward Berserker. Berserker upon seeing Saber fly toward him, let out a bellowing roar in return, and he too charge forward with surprisingly speed, that should be impossible for someone of that size. Yet, Berserker could.

The two Servants collided, Axesword met invisible sword, as the ground cratered under them as the two warriors strike at each other again and again.

Still standing where he landed, Archer began to power up his Noble Phantasm. Blue energy burst around Archer, as he began to gather the energy needed for his attack. Archer then twirled his two knives and sheathe them, then he crouch to one knee and equip his bow from his back. The blue energy that bursting around Archer then began to transfer into his bow, making it glow with heavenly blue.

Illya upon seeing the level of energy Archer was gathering for his attack, cried out in fear. "Berserker, forget about Saber! Kill Archer!"

Obeying his master, Berserker hit Saber with an overhead swipe that send her into the ground. Roaring, Berserker charge toward his new target, Archer.

Archer pull out one arrow from his quiver. The arrow too began to start glowing.

Seeing this, Berserker roared again and pick up speed in his charge. Trying to reach his foe, before he could finish his attack.

Archer, not caring about Berserker, notch his arrow. More energy burst forth around him, and the arrow began glowing even more. The arrow glowing with incredible power, became a light arrow. Archer then aim his light arrow at the charging Berserker.

"Berserker!" Archer call out. "Know this, when you return to the Throne of Heroes. Know that it was Legoles, son of Thranduil of Mirkwood that had defeated you!" Archer then called out his Noble Phantasm's name.

" **Bow of Galladhrim. FIRE**!"

And so Legoles, prince of the Woodland Realms, and member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Let his arrow fly.

* * *

 **Archer** :

 **True Name** : Legolas

 **Crossover** : Lord of the Rings

 **Master** : Rin Tohsaka

 **Alternate Class** : None

 **Alignment** : Neutral Good

 **Parameters** :

 **Strength** : B

 **Agility** : A+

 **Endurance** : B

 **Mana** : C

 **Luck** : C

 **Class Skills** :

 **Independent Action-A** : Archer can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master.

 **Magic Resistance-C** : Being a magical being himself, Archer is naturally to immune to low to middle spells.

 **Personal Skills** :

 **Clairvoyance-B** : Archer see and hear great distances away from his position. Up to 100 miles.

 **Instinct-A** : Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing.

 **Divinity-C** : As an Elf, Archer is immortal and is pretty an almost divine being. Lower rank because Archer can still be slain.

 **Noble Phantasms** :

 **Bow of Galladhrim**

 **Rank** : A

 **Type** : Anti-Unit

This bow was given to Archer at Lothlorien. The bow had a draw weight of about 150 pounds. It could reputedly send an arrow with fatal force for over 400 yards. The bow was made from a single piece of Mallorn heartwood, a very strong durable wood. Its string had a single strand of Elf Queen, Galadriel's hair entwined with it to help speed the arrow along even faster. Any arrow fired from this bow, after calling on its name will become an almost instant kill shot.

* * *

 **That's right, Legolas from 'Lord of the Rings' as Archer. Bet you didn't see that coming.**

 **I like to think I did a better job with Archer' Servant Stats than I did with Berserker Hulk. I will try to fix that by the way, but for right now I'll be putting out more chapters.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? I like to know, just don't flame me. I like advice how to make my reading better, not for people to tell me how awful it is. Thank you!**

 **Hercules8 Out!**

 **Next up Saber!**


End file.
